60 Days of Granger
by Hufflepuff's Princess
Summary: Hermione's list of things to do this summer most defintly didn't include.. 1. Surviving muggle summer camp 2.Surving Draco 3. Turning her fathers girlfriend in to a canary 4. Attending her mom's wedding But that's what she ends up doing. Follow along as Draco and Hermione have to survive the summer. Together. Set in the summer between first and second year. No Parings. R
1. July 1st

** Monday, July First 1992**

Dear Pippi,

Why couldn't mom have chosen to be someone else's girlfriend? Now I have to spend the whole summer with Malfoy! And if this wasn't bad enough were moving to a small lake cottage and we're going to have to share a bedroom! Have to floo to the cottage.

_Hermione_

* * *

Granger better stay out of our room as much as possible. Why does my dad want to date a muggle? I hate this cottage. It's small and old. Why couldn't we have spent summer at the manor? Have to go help make dinner. Why don't we have a house elf here?

_Draco_


	2. July 2nd

**Thanks to..**  
**Purplepacker- Follow and favorite**

**teinshoj-Follow**

* * *

**Tuesday, July 2nd, 1992 **

_Dear Pippi,_  
Mum and I went to town today and had breakfast. She was wondering if there was anything bothering me. I wanted to say, "Of course not, I'm living with my biggest enemy and you expect me to be fine with it!" But, I just said I was fine. She didn't seem pleased, but she decided to talk about Mr. Malfoy instead.  
_Love, _  
_Hermione_

* * *

After mudblood and left, Dad tried to get me to talk about my feelings. I refused and he gave up. Score one for me. I put cinnamon in Grangers toothbrush. I can't wait to see her reaction when she brushes her teeth.  
_Draco_


	3. July 3rd

**Thanks to...**

* * *

**Wednesday, July 3rd, 1992**

_Dear Pippi,_

Draco put cinnamon on my toothbrush so when I tried to brush my teeth, I felt like my mouth exploded! I'm stealing itching powder from him so he'll get a surprise when he sleeps tonight!

_Love,_

_Hermione_

* * *

Well, I'll never underestimate Granger again. She was HILARIOUS this morning; she looked like her mouth was going to explode. But, now she's put itching powder on my pillows and now I have a big red rash on the side of my face. Dad numbed it so it dosn't itch, but it looks stupid. I'M GOING TO KILL GRANGER!

_Draco_

* * *

**Review!**


	4. July 4th

**Thursday, July 4th,1992**

_Dear Pippi,_

Dad called today. He arranged that I'll go to his house for the last week of this month. I can't wait to see him. And, I'll get a much needed break from Draco...who is so annoyning!

_Love,_

_Hermione_

* * *

Granger is leaving in three weeks and I can't wait! We had to clean our room today and I learned that she is a total neat freak. She yelled at me because my nightstand was too messy. Well where am I supossed to put my books if she filled the entire bookshelf? I am going to pour a bucket of water over her head.

_Draco_

* * *

**_I get that these are short chapters. My goal was to do 100 words per chapter but even though the story is short it takes an amazing amount of effort to write this story. Please take 2 seconds of your day and review it makes me so happy and gives me the will to write. _**

**_Go USA! It's independence day!_**


	5. July 5th

**Thanks to...**

**Bookfan1216-Follow**

**Heyantoinette-Follow**

* * *

_Dear Pippi,_

They held a firework show at the coast tonight. We went down to watch it. They were all very pretty. I found out the Draco's scared of loud noises. He was quivering the whole time but then my mom found a pair of earplugs for him and he stopped.

_Love, _

_Hermione _

* * *

I hate loud noises why couldn't dad have enchanted the fireworks not to make noise. I had to take earplugs from Mrs. Granger who wants me to call her Jean. I won't call her that. Hermione is asleep now. She looks peaceful when she sleeps.

_Draco _


	6. July 6th

**Thanks to..**

**A Silent Echo-Follow**

** Kimyy-Follow and I know this isn't your full name but it keeps on deleting you**

**Tiemi-Follow/Favorite**

**Baby fawn-Follow/Favorite/Review. I'm glad your liking the story.**

* * *

**Saturday, July 6th, 1992**

_Dear Pippi,_

Me and Mum went shopping today. I picked out a white sundress and a pair of sandals. Then we went to the book store and bought new books and then read them while drinking tea in a little coffee shop. It was a total girls day.

_Love,_

_Hermione_

* * *

Me and dad went shopping today we went to get me a new broom. We bought the new nimbus. It's so much faster then my old broom. Dad sais that he was going to buy them for the whole team. He says that he's going to help me practice this summer so I can get on the team next year.

_Draco_


	7. July 7th

Thanks to...

super-ally2805-Favorite

* * *

**_Sunday, July 7th, 1992_**

_Dear Pippi,_

Mum and Lucis are out on a date right now. They decided to go to france so, me and Draco are alone for the night. I'm taking the opportunity to do my homework and Draco is practicing on his new broom. Apparently, he wasnt's to be seeker next year. I do hope he doesn't make the team.

_Love,_

_Hermione_

* * *

My new broom flies great. It's so much faster and aerodynamic then my other one. Dad and "Jean" are on a date right now so its me and Granger alone in the house. She doing homework of all things. I am so going to make the team next year.

_Draco_


	8. July 8th

**Thanks to...**  
**Miazabini3-Follow**

* * *

**Monday, July 8th, 1992**  
_Dear Pippi,_  
I'm going to be related to Draco Malfoy! proposed to her last night and she ACCEPTED. I am never talking to her again. Why couldn't she have staid with da? I hate her, hate her, hate her. I'm going to see if I can live with Ron for the rest of the summer. I'll bring you of corse, Pippi.  
_Love,_  
_Hermione_

* * *

I will NOT be related to Granger! I'm moving to Blasie's for the summer. I think I'm going to pack this journal, steal some gallons and fly to Blasie's. I'm going to go leave dungbomb in Granger's suitcase before I leave though.

_Draco_

* * *

**I have been very disappointed with the lack of reviews so I'm going to do this if I get 10 reviews before Wednesday when I won't be able to update I'll update on Tomorrow if I don't I'll update on Thursday. I'm going to be out of town the 13th-20th so If I get 20 reviews by the 12th, I'll update before I leave.**


	9. July 9th

Thanks to...

SlytherianAmabel-Follow/Favorite

Ladybug5859-Follow

* * *

**Tuesday, July,1992**

_Dear Pippi,_

Draco's gone. He's missing no one knows where he is. Now it's storming. He must be scared. I know he's a little git but he's grown on me. He's actually funny like how he named his owl Killer even though his owl's vegetarian. I hope he dosen't die. Mum's crying downstairs. I hope he isn't dead. Couldn't he just have staid here? Mum says that there's 60 mile winds now. I hope Draco's found shelter. I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight.

_Praying,_

_Hermione_

* * *

**Please take the two seconds and review!**


	10. July 10th

**Thanks to...**

**Kwoubbsnoub-I talked to you about this today didn't I?**

**Baby Fawn-Thanks for reviewing! It is getting good isn't it?**

**Lemme kink(Guest)- Thanks for reviewing! But that was spam so no, thanks.**

**OO (Guest)- Thanks for reviewing! No, there not related but there going to be but the end of august.**

**Viper-Rose2011-Favorite**

**ijustwasted10sec (Guest)- Thanks for reviewing! He isn't going to put her in a rile she already is in one! I didn't get enough {sobs} and I can't tell you what will happen cause I still am not totally sure!**

**Night beautitly-Follow**

**TheDeathEaterDemigod-Thanks for reviewing! It is aww isn't it? Here's some more!**

* * *

_Dear Pippi,_

Draco's in St. Mugo's Hospital. Lucis found him under a tree by London. Apparently he was struck by lightning. The healers say he's going to be okay though. I just want to see him and he was all sleepy. Mum and Lucis are in there now. Mum's been fretting a ton. She likes Draco. She says it's like having the son she's never had. He's grown on me too, I think.

_Love,_

_Hermione_

* * *

My head hurts. Hermione was just in to see me. She looked concerend for me. That was a surprise. Jean refuses to leave me alone apparently she used to be a muggle nurse. She's nice. She'll be an okay step mom, I guess.

_Draco_

* * *

**And the ferret is back!**


	11. July 11th

_Dear Pippi,_

Draco's still in the hospitslal. The healers think that the lightning strike may have messed up his brain. I hope it didn't. I'm going to the Wesley's for a week so that Mum and Lucis can take care of Draco in the Hospital and when he gets home. I'm gonna research. lightning strikes for him.

_Love,_

_Hermione_

* * *

The healers say that my brain might be messed up from the lightning strike. It isn't messed up! I'm perfectly sane! I wish those healers would focus on stuff that is realy messed up like the guy next to me who keeps on throwing up blood.

_Draco_

* * *

**Do you think Draco realy is messed up?**

**How do you think Hermionie will be at Weasly's?**

**Review! **


	12. July 12th

**Thanks to...**

**LiechtenstienKyoPiperHaniChang- Thanks for the review! I'm glad you thought it was good.**

**Guest-Thanks for the review! I'm glad you loved it. I'm not gonna mess with Draco, too much. I've never been a fan of RonXHermione so it's just gonna be platonic. Sorry theres not more feelings.**

**Elvenmaster1121-Thanks for the follow and review! Why didn't you think it would be good? I'm happy you ended up liking it. I will continue to write. I love you guys to much to stop.**

**TinaMarie05-Thanks for the follow!**

**Carrotsscissors- Thanks for the review! Here's more!**

**the FLAMING-GECKO-Thanks for the follow and review! I'm very happy you like it. I can't wait for the Weasly's either.**

**fluffybunnay-Thanks for the follow!**

* * *

_Dear Pippi,_

Today was my first day at the Weasly's. It was horrible. Ron totally freaked when he heard I was going to be related to Draco. He said that I should totally run away or something so mum didn't mary Lucis. I told him that I'm not gonna do that, mum's to happy with Lucis for me to do that. He's now totally ignoring me. Everyone else took it okay though.

_Love,_

_Hermione_

* * *

God, can't Jean leave me alone for a while? I mean she has to sit next to me like the whole day! I'm happy she likes me but can she just leave me alone! Da's been spending most of his time here to but less then Jean cause of work.

_Draco_

* * *

**What do you think about Ron?**

**What about Jean?**

**Review!**


	13. July 13th,14th

**K,I'm back but I don't have a lot of time to write so it'll be coming up slowly.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed I'll mention you in the next chapter cause I don't have alot of time, K?**

_Dear Pippi,_

Went to a Qudditch game with the Weaslys vs. Arrows. Arrows won with in a half hour. Ron was so mad. I got a letter from Mom today about Draco and apparently he comes home tomorrow so I'll be able to come home soon.

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Nurses are going to release me tomorrow! I'm so happy! Jean actully left me by my self for a bit today. I can't wait to go home and be in my own bed without all these wires by me.

_Draco_

**The 14th!**

_Dear Pippi,_

Ron's okay with me and Draco almost being related now. Although I think I made him mad agin cause I insisted that we do homework. I can't belive he hadn't eaven started! I'm almost done. Draco's at home and apparently doing well so I'll be going home tomorrow.

_Love,_

_Hermione_

I'm home! Hermione would be proud of me. I finished all my home work but my transfiguration, potions and history of magic. Dad said that he'd by me a new broom but I can't try anything like that ever agin.

_Draco_

**Review! **

**Ah, summer homework, I have a ton. What about you?**


	14. July 15th-16th

**Thanks to..**

**Whoever my computer keeps deleating-Follow**

**TinaMarie05-Thanks for the review! Ron has always been oblivious.**

**Mcjiggins-Follow**

**jmorono-Follow**

**klaroline delena kalijah-Favorite and Follow**

**K, I'll try to get caught up by friday but I'll be gone tuesday - thursday**

* * *

_Dear Pippi, _

I'm home and Draco's okay! I almost gave him a hug when I heard he was okay. I am so embarrassed. But I still can't belive how much of a part he is, though. He has already finished most of his homework and keeps on teasing me that he is a better student cause he fininished more of his homework then I did.

_Love,_

_Hermione_

* * *

Hermione is back. She tried to hug me and it was quite awkward. She apparently was quite annoyed that I have almost finished my homework.

_Draco_

* * *

**_16th!_**

* * *

_Dear Pippi,_

I HATE my mum and Lucis.

_Hating,_

_Hermione_

* * *

Dad and Jean are mad. They decided that we should go to camp for a week to bond. They decided on a little camp in Wisconsin,USA for us. This is crazy. I hate them! I hope I won't have to see her at all.

_Draco_

* * *

**Who here has been to phantom lake YMCA camp in Muukwonago,Wi?**

**Who here lives in the cheese state of Wisconsin like me?**

**Who here's a Packer/Brewers/all other WI sports teams fan?**

**Do you like? If so, review!**

**Go Phantom and Go Cheeseheads!**


	15. July 17th

Purplepacker-I agree. Go packers and thanks for the review!

Loveofmusic21-Thanks for the follow!

Elly Slytherin Princess Malfoy-Thanks for the follow!

VampireWolfGirl15-Thanks for the follow and favorite!

* * *

_Dear Pippi,_

Today me and Draco researched camp. Apparently we're actully attending two secsions from the 4th-17th. It's a muggle camp I found out. Draco's going to die! I can't wait!

_Love,_

* * *

Bluck, phantoms a muggle camp. On happier notes today I got a new broom! It's another nimbus 2001 but dad had it tuned so it's faster and when it flies it will notify dad. Still I'm so happy!

_Draco_

* * *

Okay, I'll be gone for a little bit but when I'm back I'll be up to date.


	16. July 18th-21st

Baby Fawn- Thanks for the review! I'm glad you think it's funny!

* * *

**July 18th**

_Dear Pippi, _

Went wedding shopping today. Cause it's just me and mum for the females on our side of the family it was just me mum. The wedding will be with greens and cremes. It's going to be so pretty! We bought tablecloths and tomorrow were going to try to get dresses cause mum knows who her wedding party's going to be but she won't tell me yet. I hope my dress is light green and hopefully it won't be low-cut cause that doesn't look good on me cause I'm still flat chested.

_Love,_  
_Hermione_

* * *

I can't believe this is happening.  
_Draco_

* * *

**July 19th**

_Dear Pippi,_  
Oh my god, My dress is so pretty! It's light green and has a cream sash. I LOVE it! The female wedding party is this.  
Bridesmaid- Cecila Matthews (Mum's friend)  
Bridesmaid- Maria Zabini (Blasie's mum)  
Flower girl- Me!  
Mum has such a pretty dress it's a cream traditional wedding dress with this light green beaded sash. I can't wait to see her walk down the aisle.  
_Love,_  
_Hermione_

* * *

Remind me why I have to wear a suit agin? Oh yeah it's cause of my dad's stupid wedding. I had to get a suit and tie and all that stuff and than watch as dad tried to help find ties for everyone. I hate my position in the wedding party. Ring bearer! Seriously, I'm 11! Have to go watch Hermione prance around in that silly dress of hers.  
_Draco_

* * *

**July 20th**

_Dear Pippi,_

Just finished packing for dad's. I can't wait to see him! I packed my new sundress and all my school books so I can read when ever he's talking to his revolting girlfriend Mary Sue.  
_Love,_  
_Hermione_

* * *

Hemione's leaving on the 22nd. I can't believe it but I'll miss her. On a happier note dad's taking us to a water park tomorrow. I've never been to a water park before but Hermione says there really fun.  
_Draco_

* * *

**July 21st**

_Dear Pippi,_

The water park was so much fun! Me and Draco got totally socked. He was scared of all the big rides and he wouldn't go on them unless we both went on at once. I leaving for dad's tomorrow.  
_Love,_  
_Hermione_

* * *

Water-parks are now one of my favorite places. It was so much fun. Me and Hermione ran around like hooligans. It was one of the first time my dad hasn't criticized me for running around screaming. The big rides were scary at first though. I never going to forgive Hermione for laughing at me, never.  
_Draco_

* * *

_If I get 5 reviews I'll be up date tomorrow if you don't I'll keep updating slowly. K?_

_Who is Mary Sue rely?_

_Like,hate the wedding party?_


	17. July 22nd-25th

the FLAMING-GECKO- Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad that you think it's uplifting. That was my goal :)

LiechtenstienKyoPiperHaniChang- Thanks for the follow!

* * *

**Monday, July 22nd,1992**

_Dear Pippi_,

I'm at dad's. It was a five hour drive but I'm here now. Mary Sue is just as awful as I remember. She is still artificially blond, has bright green glasses and a personality worse then spoilt milk. But the crazy thing about her is when I said "Hi,Mary Sue." She said that she wasn't be called that any more she being called Rita Sketter now. What in the world?  
_Love,_  
_Hermione_

* * *

Hermione's gone. It's kinda sad about how quiet the house is. Never thought I'd feel this way.  
_Draco_

* * *

**Tuesday, July 23rd, 1992**

_Dear Pippi,_  
Rita is just being awful. She took me to go shopping today and she wanted me to buy all these awful outfits. They were all awful. She wanted me to get a lot of neon outfits. They were terrible! I didn't get any! We then went off to dinner and I had to watch Dad and Rita kiss. Bleach!  
_Love,_  
_Hermione_

* * *

Me and Dad had a men's day basically. We went fishing we didn't catch much but it was fun. I have to go to bed cause its 11.

Goodnight,  
_Draco_

* * *

**Wenesday, July 24th, 1992**

_Dear Pippi,_

God, I just wanna go home! I hate all the fuss about me being over cause I'm over once year he needs to introduce me to everyone. Today I had to say that I need to do my homework so I could spend most of the day by myself.

_Love,_

_Hermione_

* * *

I was left home alone today. I finished all my homework. Hermione's going to be so mad with me. She prides herself so much on being the best at everything so I can't wait to see what she thinks about this.  
_Draco_

* * *

**Thursday, July 25th, 1992**

_Dear Pippi,_  
We went to the theater today. It was Les Mis. It would have been awesome without the fact that Rita kept on commentating on how much more awesome it would have been to go see the magical version and who everyone was and all the gossip on them.  
_Love,_  
_Hermione_

* * *

Well, Jean is home today. She confronted me about the fact that I don't like muggles and muggleborns. She asked me if I'd be able to adjust. I was going to lie and say no but it came out that I've already gotten used to them. Jean smiled and asked me to call her mom if I wouldn't mind. I said I would.  
_Draco_

* * *

_Review!Review!Review!_

_I'll catch up soon probely today or tomorrow._


	18. July 26th

**the FLAMING-GECKO-Thanks for the review and favorite! Mary Sue's part in this is written for you. I think you'll like it. Yeah, Jen and Draco are fun. They have sutch an intresting dynamic to write. This update is for you!**

**wolfstreak-Thanks for the follow!**

**alfalfalover-Thanks for the follow!**

* * *

_Dear Pippi,_

I'm gonna put a copy of my letter to Draco in here. I think it will explain everything.

**_Dear Draco,_**

**_I figured out today that Rita my dad's girlfriend is DRUGGING him with something. Would you figure out what it is please. _**

**_Thanks,_**

**_Hermione_**

Well, that's it.

_Love,_

_Hermione_

* * *

Got a letter from Hermione today. She gave me a potion to test. It's a love potion I figured out. I thought that I would include a few surprises for Rita too. I sent her some itching powder and instant hair dye.

_Draco_


	19. July 27th

Sorry guys yeaterday turned out to be crazy.

Purplepacker-Thanks for the review! Your now my favorite person reading this story. Did you know that? It's cause you review. This chapter is for you also

furuba-suzume-Thanks for the follow!

* * *

_Dear Pippi,_

Draco repied! He sent me this.

_Hermione,_

_Well, I tested it and its ammortia and if your relly as smart as you say you are you should know what that is and how to destablise it. I included a few suprises for her as well._

_Draco_

With the letter he gave me itching powder and a few things called Canary Creams witch he said he bought from Fread and George. I can't wait to use them!

_Love,_

_Hermione_

* * *

Hermione's coming home tomorrow!

_Draco_

* * *

:) Review cause a happy author might write and post 3 more times today. And you can vote for Rita and Hermione's dad staying a couple, or not.


	20. July 28th

**Kwoubbsnoub- Thanks for the review! *Says in spooky voice* Lend me Top Gear season 19! Lend me Top Gear season 19! The stig wants you to do it! Do it otherwise the gost of the black stig will follow you around forever more!**

* * *

**Sunday, July 28th,1992**

_Dear Pippi,_

I'm grounded till I leave today.

_Love,_

_Hermione_

* * *

Mom saw me sulking around and she said we should go walk on one of the beaches near here. It was fun. She's a rely interesting lady. She showed me some of the aquatic life and taught me a bit. Hermione's coming home in 4 hours!

_Draco_


	21. July 29th

**Furza-suzume-Thanks for the reviews! 27th Well, Draco bought them off Theo who stole them from Ernie. But, Hermione doesn't know that. LOL. 28th Yep, most defintly a good cause. I disagree with you though. Jean has a total right to bond with her to-be step son even though Hermione kinda/not rely dislikes him. And your second question will be answered in a few minutes so have fun!**

**This chapter is for...**

**Gareth**-Who else would fix my tec problems? **Soph**- BFF's forever **Cass**-Didn't like you at the start, Best friends now **Jessica**- I'll miss you! **Gretchen**- Who else would read my works? **Payton**-Happy late birthday to you! Happy late birthday to you! Happy late birthday dear Payton and Dylan, Happy late birthday to you! **Dylan**-I have stolen the inflatable beach ball and plan on keeping it. **Matt**- I will get first, someday. **Ben**-PIG!PIG!PIG! BACON! **And all the people in Finnland.**

* * *

**Monday,July 29th,1992**

_Dear Pippi,_

I'm home! The car ride home was long but Lucis or papa as he wants me to call him is rely interesting to talk to. Draco, the idiot decided to welcome me home by pouring a bucket of water over my head but I can't be to mad at him cause he helped tun Rita into a canary.

_Love,_

_Hermione_

* * *

Well, Hermione's home. It's a lot more lively with her back.I'm hiding in our closet right now cause she's on the warpath cause I apparently socked her DADA paper. Oops.

_Draco_


	22. July 30th

**Tuesday, July 30th,1992**

_Dear Pippi,_

Draco was rely sad today. I asked him what wa swrong and he said that he was the two year aniversry of his mum's death. Apprently two years ago on a trip to the seaside she was murdered. He says they caught the warlock who did it. Apparently he was comitted to killing everyone who had ever served the dark lord wether they served him out of choice or nessicty. Poor Draco.

_Love,_

_Hermione_

* * *

I miss mum.

_Draco_


	23. July 31st and August 1st

Sorry if your reviewed, followed or favorited. I am posting this on a short time span without email so I can not put you up here. I have checked my email and read your reviews but I regret to say I can't do that right now.  
This is to who ever was wondering about Jean and Lucis.

* * *

**Wednesday, July 31st, 1992**  
This was the story Jean told me when I asked her about why she and my dad dated.  
Well, it was the start of school this year and after the train pulled a way, your dad bumped into me, Draco spilling my coffee down my blouse in the process. Well,he apologized and did some handy spell work to clean me up and asked if I wanted to get some coffee some time to make up for the coffee he had just spilled on me. I accepted and things just bloomed from there. I guess your dad liked me enough that he didn't care about blood and I never had so it just, worked.  
Well, I guess that explains one mystery,  
Draco

* * *

"You are the most intensive wart that I have ever had the misfortune to meet."- Hermione to Ron

* * *

**Thursday, August 1st, 1992**  
_Dear Pippi, _  
Finished packing for camp. It's so much easier with magic. Papa enchanted the bug spray to keep away the bugs for good and also to smell good. He also extended my bag and put a feather light charm on it. But, my favorite is that he enchanted my bedding and clothes so they won't get hot or dirty.  
_Love,_  
_Hermione_

* * *

Finished packing. I hate packing.  
_Draco_


	24. August 2nd

**Furuba-suzume-:)**  
**emaynard2012- Thanks for the favorite!**  
**5LGF311-Thanks for the follow!**  
**Lilly Evans Potter Lives-Thanks for the follow!**  
**Dottie(Guest)-Thanks for the review! I'm so glad you like it.**

* * *

**Friday, August 2nd, 1992**  
_Dear Pippi,_  
I'm so nervous! I don't want to go. Were taking an airplane over to America. I don't wanna crash. I HATE heights. I HATE them. I don't wanna go on this trip. Oh, I don't wanna go.  
_Love,_  
_Hermione_

* * *

What's an airplane? I need to ask Mom. I think she'll know. Dad might cause he was a muggle lover when he was younger but cause mum made him work for you-know-who he might have forgotten, blanked it out. I should go ask.

_Draco_


	25. August 3rd-6th

Sorry, but I just got my braces on and I can't focus I'll post names up here once I stop saying oww repeatedly.

* * *

**Saturday, August 3rd, 1992**  
_Dear Pippi,_  
Standing in the line of corporate stupidity. Were waiting to check in for our flight but we can't check in cause apparently they must check in all the people going to Dallas before all the people going to Chicago even though we have been waiting in line for an hour.  
_Amazed at the amount of corporate stupidity in the world,_  
_Hermione_

* * *

Hermione is sitting next to me she looks like she's going to die, she's so tense mom and dad said good bye to us at the airport and Hermione's aunt Lucy is supposed to pick us up there.  
_Draco_

* * *

**Sunday, August 4th,1992 **  
_Dear Pippi, _  
We arrived at camp today. I'm in Fuji and Draco's in Brigadiers. I'm in a place called the kettles. It's the farthest away from the center of camp. All the girls seem nice so far but I haven't rely talked to them yet.  
_Love,_  
_Hermione _

* * *

We arrived at camp today. I'm in Brig's as people are calling it. There was a few guys that I needed to intimidate but I'm top dog now. The opening night campfire was nice but, I can't sing all the songs cause I sound like a dying augry.  
_Draco_

* * *

**Monday, August 5th,1992**  
_Dear Pippi,_  
I got beading and expert canoeing as my specialties. They were fun. In the afternoon I taught Draco how to swim. Imagine. He can't swim at all.  
_Love,_  
_Hermione_

* * *

Why did that darn sister of mine have to teach me how to swim? I didn't get any water specialties so I should have been okay but nooo, Hermione saw my scores and just had to teach me how to swim. But, I must give it to her it's pretty fun once you can do it.  
_Draco_

* * *

**Tuesday, August 6th, 1992**  
_Dear Pippi,_  
Me, Draco, Nicko, and Gretchen, who's one of my cabin mates, hung out the whole afternoon. It's so much fun to hang around them. We swam for a bit and then did some land sports. Nicko's rely funny, he's one of Draco's cabin mates. He has short brown curly hair. Gretch has brown curly hair blue eyes and a love of dogs and weird British shows. I hope Nicko will invite me to the dance.  
_Love,_  
_Hermione_

* * *

We had our first quest today. There times that we go and do activities with our cabin. My cabin had banana boats. We all cooked banana's over a fire and ate it. It was good but not up to house elf standards.  
_Draco_


End file.
